


It's easier that way

by minghaon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Jihoon is mentioned, M/M, That's it, closet, it's not that long either otl, minghao and soonyoung is in a closet, this was written pretty fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaon/pseuds/minghaon
Summary: Minghao and Soonyoung is in a closet





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Pam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Pam).



> I wrote this for my friend and loyal reader Pam who really likes Soonhao (I'm sorry about this) 
> 
> It's kinda like a late birthday present, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Minghao wasn’t even a part of this game. Right from the moment his friends had sat down and agreed to play this, he had told them that he wasn’t going to be a part of it.

Hence why you can now wonder how he ended up in a closet, with the person he’d least wanted to be in one with at the moment. Of course he had his best – most hated – friend to thank for that. Kim Mingyu had of course seen him and Kwon fucking Soonyoung yell at each other in the morning, when they had met in the hallway on the way to eat.

Making Minghao’s life miserable was one of Mingyu’s best talents and the Chinese boy hated him for it.

Long story short, Mingyu hated him and had therefore found a way for him and Kwon Soonyoung to be left alone – the younger Korean boy was probably laughing right now.

To say that it’s awkward would be an understatement. It’s way more than awkward. Soonyoung is standing, leaning against the wall of the closet, not even a meter away. The way he presents himself doesn’t make it seem like he’s as tense as Minghao. The older however is a pretty good actor – something the younger has found out over the years they’ve known each other – so he might as well just be.

Soonyoung is the first one to say something, skipping all the bull and going right to the source of why they’re there like this.

“Why do you hate me so much?” he asks, voice serious.

Even with only the light from the crack in the door, Minghao can see that Soonyoung’s frowning at him.

The younger of the two doesn’t know what to reply. Why does he hate the older so much? Maybe it’s the way he always makes him feel sick – making his heart beat too fast for him to like? Maybe it’s the way he always smiles at all their other friends, yet somehow doesn’t seem to enjoy smiling at him? Or maybe it was just the way that Soonyoung never seemed to take any interest in him, when all Minghao wanted was for the older to look at him?

The conclusion is that Minghao just doesn’t like Soonyoung.

“Do you need a reason to not like someone?” he mumbles, knowing how childish he’s being. It somehow hurts his pride, but he can’t help it. He gets flustered when he doesn’t know what to reply, hence his current childishness.

“Really? Minghao, really?” Soonyoung asks, voice filled with disbelief at the other’s use of tone.

The Chinese boy doesn’t reply to that – barely looking at the other.

Seeing the other’s reaction, Soonyoung turns around as well. If the younger doesn’t like him, there’s really nothing he can do about it.

Minghao sighs to himself, but doesn’t say anything. He can’t say anything. It’s best if he doesn’t say anything. Soonyoung wouldn’t understand anyways, and Minghao wasn’t one to go through the hardships of the older knowing. The boy is already together with Jihoon and Minghao doesn’t want to ruin his friendship with the other Korean boy.

It’s better to just keep it a secret, e always tells himself. It’s better for  only Mingyu to know about his feelings, and nobody else.

It’s easier that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @/minghaon if you want to talk~


End file.
